Cambio de planes: Lily y James
by Anna Russo
Summary: Lily odia a James, James ama a Lily, ambos idearan un plan que los llevara una serie de eventos catastroficos y divertidos, ¿lograran su plan? o ¿terminaran juntos? denle una oportunidad romance, parodia y mucho mas en esta historia Chapter 4UP!5UP!
1. Lily odia a Potter

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Siempre pensé que James estaría harto de que le den de calabazas y que de algún modo comenzaría a cansarse de ello e idearía un plan para que Lily le diga de una vez que sí y que todo el encanto acabara.**

**Siempre creí que Lily se exasperaría de tanto tener que decirle que no y acabaria cediendo para mostrarle porque es que ellos 2 no pueden ser una pareja. Pero en el camino Lily se enamora de James**

**Y James entiende que lo que siente por esa pelirroja no es solo atracción. Y en vez de que el plan de Lily de "somos pareja y no te gusto por estas razones" funcione, creí que le saldría el tiro por la culata y el de James de "me gustas pero ya deja de darme calabazas porque no creo que seas mejor que las demás chicas así que para ya o te arrepientes" tampoco funciona porque James nota todo lo que Lily hace y como es para que realmente se amen ambos.**

**No creo en el amor a primera vista, por ello hice esta historia. Ni JK asi que no me critiquen que ya se que anda fuera del verdadero carácter del personaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Cambio de planes:**

**Lily y James**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Lily odia a Potter**

Lily ya no puede más, ese Potter siempre hace de las suyas. Coquetea con las chicas, hace travesuras y siempre gana.

Esta harta de que la moleste todo el tiempo, que le diga que es su pelirroja, ¡ni que fuera un objeto!.

Lily no soporta más a Potter, ella es una alumna modelo y él es el alborotador numero uno en Hogwarts, un chico realmente insoportable, por su culpa no puede salir con otros chicos pues Potter se encargó de amenazar a todos con que cualquiera que se acercara a ella saldria mal parado, no soporta que molesten a Severus.

**Conclusión: Lily odia a James Potter.**

Lily tiene un plan, le hará pagar y muy caro a ese canalla de Potter.


	2. Siempre James

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK**

**Cambio de planes:**

**Lily y James**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Siempre James**

James esta harto de que su pelirroja lo mande a freír espárragos cada vez que se le acerca.

No soporta que se le acerque a Snivellus, adora hacerla enfadar... sabe que es la única forma de que le haga caso, o por lo menos eso es lo que él piensa.

Esta harto de su situación, sabe que debe hacer algo para que Lilianne Evans acepte ser su novia, no sabe que hacer...

**Conclusión: Lo bueno de tener amigos es que puedes contar con ellos al encontrarte sin saber que hacer... Lunático y Canuto le dirían ... y su pelirroja caería a sus pies como las demás chicas.**

Porque él siempre será un merodeador, porque eso era un simple juego para él, porque él siempre será James.


	3. Nuevo Desafio

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK**

* * *

**Cambio de planes:**

**Lily y James**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Un Nuevo Desafío**

En el castillo de Hogwarts ha reinado la paz desde que se sabe, no puedo explicar como es que eso llegó a cambiar, solo sé que se trata de un cuarteto de locos alumnos y una prefecta muy escandalosa.

- ¡POTTEEEEEER! .- Gritó una chica de cabello rojo fuego acercandose furiosa a un muchacho de anteojos que la veia con demasiada calma.

- ¿Cuál es ahora tu problema Roja? .- dijo James revolviéndose el cabello como acostumbraba mientras Lupin y Sirius fingian absoluto interés por un libro de historia de la magia y Peter miraba aterrado desde el escondite donde se había metido al oir semejantes gritos, a la furiosa pareja cuyas miradas parecian ser para matar a cualquiera que osase ponerse en medio.

James estaba molesto con la actitud de Lily quien ya llevaba cuatro años y lo que restaba del quinto curso regañandoles y sermoneando para que no hicieran travesuras ... el colmo fue cuando al llenar la Sala Comun de Slytherin de moco de gusarajo y de troll ella los llevara directamente a ver al director. Era Slytherin ¡Por Dios Santo!

Este hecho causó que James se molestara lo suficiente con la pelirroja para tratar de vengarse... una venganza que lo llevaría directo a donde menos se llegaba a imaginar.

- Ya te he dicho que no me pongas motes, ¿por qué has encerrado a la gata de Filch con Severus? ¿Sabes? Estoy harta de tener que estarte sermoneando... .- Empezó Lily con su típico tono de regaño, muy conocido ya para cualquiera que haya oido a esos dos tener una "conversación".

- ¿Entonces porque no te ahorras las molestias de darme ese discurso que ya nos sabemos de memoria y te vas a aburrir en la biblioteca?.- dijo James con cierto desdén.

Lily lo miró furiosa y se fue de allí, no sin antes quitarle veinte puntos a Gryfffindor.

- Cornamenta ... ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunto Sirius apartando con asco la mirada del libro.

Remus apartó la vista de allí para dedicarse a observar a James quien parecía encontrarle demasiado interés al tapiz que se hallaba en frente suyo.

_ ¿Qué les parece esto? Voy a seducir a Lily y cuando la tenga a mis pies... no... creo que resultaría algo cruel... aun así... Lily se lo merece.- Opinó algo antipático James.

- Por mi creo que deberías darle un escarmiento a esa chica.- Dijo Sirius quien trataba de evitar a toda costa acercarse más al libro que Lupin por su parte mostraba interés.

- Yo creo que Canuto tiene razón, no obstante me opongo a que le hagan algo a Lily mientras no sea... .- Peter no dejó terminar a Remus mientras observaba del libro a James y viceversa como si viera un partido de pin pong.

- Yo creo que James podría hacerle algo a Lily sin necesidad de que sea algo para lastimarla.- opino sabiamente Peter.

- ¡YA SÉ!.- dijo Sirius pegandole a la mesa lo cual hizo que el gato de Rose Wacdonald´s saliera gruñendo con el pelo erizado y de mal humor.- ¿Qué te parece si James le pide a Lily que lo ponga a prueba y una vez que la Roja vea que James no es tan mala persona la deje?.- propusó sin darse cuenta de la severa mirada que tanto James como Remus le dirigían.

- Creo que no es buena idea jugar con Lily de ese modo.- comento Remus observando las diversas reacciones de James.

- ¡Yo opino que Canuto tiene razón!.- dijo él feliz para más tarde subir por el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad.

El merodeador salió junto con Colagusano y Canuto hacia la torre de Slythering siendo observados hasta desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad por Remus quien debía quedarse para la segunda fase del plan.

- Ay Cornamenta... no sabes en la que te estas metiendo... .- Suspiró Remus y diciendo esto sacó una tablilla de chocolate y espero la señal.

**Continuara...**


	4. No Exactamente un Buen Plan

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK**

* * *

**Cambio de planes:**

**Lily y James.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**No exactamente un buen plan.**

Lily no sabía si se había metido en un apuro o en una aventura. Sea cual sea esta forma de ver la vida, no le gustaba.

- Lily... .- Dijo una rubia pasando la mano por enfrente de sus ojos sin obtener respuesta.

- Estoy bien... en serio Sandy, es solo que... tienes razón... voy a hacerle ver a Potter que jamás sería algo suyo, y le daré buenas razones para que lo piense... .- Dijo Evans con un destello malvado en sus ojos.

- Oh... Lily.. no creo que debas... .- Dijo estremeciéndose Sandy.

- Oh... ya veras que sí, no puedo esperar a iniciar el plan.- Dijo Lily parándose de pronto y comenzando a pensar.

Sandy suspiró, ella jamás le había dado semejante consejo a Evans. ¿Por qué había tenido Peyton que meter la pata e ir a decirle que los chicos planeaban que Lily cayera rendida a James?

- Claro, ahora Lily tenía la contra en ello, pero de un modo que cualquier mortifago se estremecería tan solo pensarlo.

**Continuara.**


	5. Polos opuestos, planes iguales

****

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK**

* * *

**Cambio de planes:**

**Lily y James.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Polos opuestos, planes iguales.**

Lily cruzaba los pasillos seguida de un incansable Potter que continuamente le pedía salir. Creía que a esas alturas el chico ya se hubiera dado por vencido. No obstante parecía cada vez más y más convencido que debía tenerla para su colección.

Ella sabía que James no era un chico con el que valiese la pena salir. Si James no se cansaba, ella ya iba perdiendo la paciencia.

Como siguiera insistiendo... ella le diría al profesor Dumbledore quien había encerrado a Severus en la torre de Astronomía junto con la señora Norris, quien la pobre tenía pavor a las alturas y había causado varios arañones bastante feos en los brazos y cara a Snape. Quien el pobre, no había podido ni petrificarla, pues Sirius había robado su varita justo antes de entrar al aula.

Para colmo habían puesto como acompañante a un cangrejo de fuego causando heridas en Severus y la gata, altamente peligrosas.

Lily bufó exasperada.

- Potter... .- Dijo Lily volteando a verlo.

- Pelirroja… ¿Vendrías conmigo a la cena de fin de curso? .- Dijo James cruzando los dedos.

- Por Merlín ¿No te cansas?.- Dijo Lily hastiada.

- Ok… dame un par de razones por las que no debería salir contigo.- Dijo James

- Bueno… porque pusiste a Severus en la torre de Astronomía. O no… mejor, porque te la pasas revolviendote el cabello cada cinco segundos o bien, porque simplemente no puedo

entender como tu escoba puede sostener el peso de tu cabeza.- Finalizó Lily largándose de allí.

- ¿Lo anotaste Canuto?.- Pidió James.

- Todo Cornamenta.- Dijo saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad.

- Ya tengo mi plan para el próximo año Canuto.- Dijo James.

- ¿Y cuál es?.- Pidió una vocecita chillona saliendo de la capa

- Ya les contare en mi casa… .- Dijo James revolviendose el cabello feliz.

**Continuará**


End file.
